La fuerza del sentimiento
by ken-asakura
Summary: Hao se suicida, sus seguidores lo abandonan, sin embargo opacho se queda para que su espiritu puedo ascender a los cielos y descubrir el motivo de su muerte. Descubre, que es una mujer.
1. prólogo

oh vaya, mi primer fic, al fin me animo, no me lo puedo ni creer. Bien, no sean muy duros esto tansolo és el prologo, dentro de poco, la primera parte.

* * *

La fuerza del sentimiento

"Talvez no podré sentir nunca tus besos en mi cuello" Avanzó un paso "Tal vez ya no podré verte como antaño" Avanzó otro paso. " Pero seré feliz" El chaman avanzó un último paso.

Las estrellas tintinearon por última vez, mientras el cuerpo del chico se precipitaba al vacío, un último estremecimiento para sus seguidores, las últimas làgrimas. Tan solo alguien reaccionó. El espíritu del fuego lo acogió en sus brazos, en contra de la voluntad de su amo, el cual se habia intentado suicidar. Sin embargo éste miró a su espíritu. – Por fabor- Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Nunca hubiera imaginado un final tan triste para él, quién siempre habia estado por encima de los humanos y nunca había humedecido sus ojos por su culpa. El espíritu lo entendió. No lo dejó caer, era demasiado penoso para él ese final. Lo agarró más fuerte aún, hasta que las brasas se tornaron fuego. El cuerpo del chico despareció entre las llamas.

-Señor Hao! – Gritó un pequeño chico con los ojos completamente vidriosos.

Sus seguidores se quedaron allí, plantados, mirando a la nada en el acantilado por el que hacía unos segundos su líder se había precipitado al vacío. Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo, volviendo a sus casas abandonando el torneo. Sin embargo Opacho permanció allí inmóvil, llorando en silencio.

De pronto reaccionó. " Porque no veo su espíritu... ¿habrá ascendido ya a los cielos?" Involuntariamente alzó la vista, no pudo ver nada en el cielo. " No quiero que se vaya señor Hao, no puedo volver a casa, no hay nadie que me espere..." Suspiró profundamente, y una última lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Ya hacia más de 5 horas que habia ocurrido, su espíritu tal vez había sido consumido por el espíritu del fuego, fuera lo que fuera, ya era tarde para hacer nada. Lentamente dio media vuelta, y con la cabeza agachada siguió el camino que todos habian seguido. La vuelto a casa. Sin embargo él no tenia casa.

-Donde vas?- La voz le sonaba familiar a Opacho. No se lo creía, debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Se giró lentamente, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se separaron hasta formar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Derramó más lágrimas. Pensaba que ya estaba deshidratado, pero en ese momento no podía evitar dejar de llorar.

-Señor Hao!- Dijo a la vez que corría hacia él. Sin embargo, después de estar unos pocos segundos cegado por la alegría lo notó. Verdaderamente Hao había muerto. Ese tansolo era su espíritu. – ¿Porqué señor Hao?

-Opacho... pensar que tu existencia puede corroer el corazón de la persona que quieres... es algo insoportable...- El espíritu de Hao bajó la cabeza.- Sin embargo... cuando estaba a punto de subir a los cielos, pude sentir su sollozo, no puedo partir así.

-Señor, no quiero que se vaya.

-Si de verdad me quisiste... dejarás que me vaya en paz, ayudame porfabor.- Una lagrima broto de los ojos de Hao, todo y ser un espíritu.- Haras esto por mi?

-Si...- Los ojos de opacho se tornaron vidriosos de nuevo, mientras hacia una mueca entre la sonrisa y els sollozo.

-Bien... la mujer que amo... se ha enterado de mi muerte, lo se, sin embargo... se siente apenada. Mi espíritu, por suerte o desgracia, ha quedado anclado en este lugar... necesito que hables con ella... y que venga a verme.

Opacho asintió.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Su nombre és... Anna


	2. 1: El baile de corazones rotos

Llamaron a la puerta. El chico de piel oscura estaba todo sudado y golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta de madera, la cual producía su característico ruido hueco. Un chico aún más sudado y con cara de salir del propio infierno abrió tranquilamente, mientras un pequeño chorro de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Evidentemente, todo producido por el desgaste físico que producían los entrenamientos de su prometida.

-Quién és- Dijo con un aire entre la tristeza y el llanto

-Arf... Arf... Señor Hao... Arf... Ha muerto- Consiguió articular opacho entre respiraciones entrecortadas a causa del cansancio.

-Como?- De pronto Yoh se puso serio. Eso era algo muy importante, tal vez otro reaccionaria alegrándose, sonriendo y saltando, pero no creía que su hermano abandonara tan fácilmente. Miró al chico y le hizo un gesto con ambas manos hacia el interior del hotel apache para que pasara.

Llegaron a un comedor, decorado con estilo pache. Una mesa en el centro y 8 sillas. Muy pobre en decoración y demasiadas sillas, pero el presupuesto de los indios no llegaba a más mobiliario. Yoh señaló una silla, y fue a despertar a Ana. Opacho aguardó, en silencio, mirando todo aquello que le envolvía, sin saber hacia donde mirar, no había nada que mirar.

Anna entró, acompañada por Yoh, el cual llevaba en sus manos tres vasos apilados y una botella de agua. Anna dijo mientras se sentaba.

-A ver enano, has interrumpido el entrenamiento nocturno de Yoh y mi sueño. Me ha dicho, - señaló a Yoh y miró fijamente a Opacho- Que tienes algo importante que decirme.

-Si,... –volvió a lloriquear- Hao... el... señor Hao... ha... muerto.

Al oir el terrible verbo que Opacho había pronunciado entre balbuceos la expresión de Ana cambió al instante. Lo que antes era una relajada y amenazadora mirada hacia Opacho, se había vuelto una mueca de desesperación, con la mirada perdida en la desgracia. El dia anterior, peyote se lo habia dicho mientras daba una vuelta por el pueblo pache. Al principio se consoló pensando que todo era una mentira, que no podía ser verdad, pero en ese momento, sus peores miedos se habían hecho verdad.

Yoh vio que su prometida no estaba como siempre, dejó que hablara a solas con Opacho. Se fue por la misma puerta que había entrado la última vez, y escucho uno de sus discos favoritos de Bob en su habitación compartida con Ana mientras pensaba en lo que podía estar sucediendo.

-¿Como ocurrio?- Dijo Anna aún sin fijar la mirada.

-Se suicido... No podía aguantar más luchar contra ti...te quería- El lloriqueo había cesado, pero de vez en cuando se veia obligado a hacer una respiración forzada.

-Maldito imbécil... Imagino que ya estará contento... Ya ha dado la nota... habrá ascendido a los cielos.- Seguía con la mirada perdida, hablando con un leve hilo de voz mientras una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos. Nunca se hubiera visto así, llorando por la partida de Hao, aquel que antes había odiado, pero ahora lo quería con pasión.

-No diga eso por favor- Gritó a pleno pulmón. Después bajó la cabeza, una lagrima volvió a bajarle por la mejilla y siguió su discurso con tono más relajado- Señor Hao no pudo subir a los cielos, al saber que usted estaba triste...

-Como... Que por mi culpa él no puede subir a los cielos?- Miró a opacho, con la boca entreabierta y una mueca de tristeza y sorpresa en la cara.

"Que me pasa... Porque estoy así" Se repetía a sí misma la Itako. "Nunca entenderé porque te quiero, acaso lo elegí? No; entonces porque me hace tanto daño tu muerte." El silencio se hizo mas notable, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, sin embargo, la mente de Ana seguía poblada de pensamientos. "Acaso lo he matado yo? Quiero ser la siguiente, no quiero vivir más en este mundo lleno de patéticos humanos... Él era perfecto, porque seguir viviendo si se sabe que nunca nadie podrá ocupar su lugar."

Silencio

"¿Acaso debo morir yo también?"


End file.
